Dream Keepers
by pixydeathkiss
Summary: Yaoi Warning. This is a YYxY fic. Read at your own discretion. It is violent and all that fun stuff. Please r&r. A lonely boy, a haunted house, two lost souls. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**pixydeathkiss****:** Heeelooo my loving readers, this is pixydeathkiss enjoy my fic and please review. Please? If you do I'll love you forever.

**Disclaimer:** I would like to take a moment to tell you that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic's.

**Warnings:** Also this fic contains yaoi. Any people that flame me about my choice of male\male parings will be stricken down by that invisible god person thingy, guy...

**Summary:** Yaoi Warning. This is a YYxY fic. Read at your own discretion. It is violent and all that fun stuff. Please r&r. A lonely boy, a haunted house, two lost souls.

**Dream Keepers**

By: pixydeathkiss

Chapter 1

Scene One of One

_In the end what he said became true. She became a raving lunatic._

**1828, May 17**

A lone boy stands in the family graveyard. The fog rolls in. He stars blankly at the three fresh graves. His spiky tri colored hair blows smoothly in cynic with the gentle breeze. Purple eyes wet with sorrow. Tracks of salty crystals lined his cheeks. Small rushed lips pointed downward with disapproval of the current situation.

The boy was currently 15, but his face never matured past the age of 10. His lanky body came to 5"4' which he had gained mostly in the course of a year, and had the stretch marks to prove it.

_Mother you killed father... I have never seen someone so in love. You became ill, but he continued to sleep with you, in the same quarters... within a week, he was dead. But you... you swore he was alive and walking the house. Grandpa and I heard his dieing words as well as anyone. "Leave this house or you will become a raving lunatic." And even though I'm not sure what that meant, he was right. In the end... in the end you were just a raving loon... You were so sure that he was still alive. You died so horribly Mother... After your death, it was only a mater of time before Grandfather followed. And he too was crazy..._

_Now I'm alone. Not like I wasn't before. The house never had visitors. Alone in birth—alone in death, such is the fate of the residence of Hall Castle._

The lanky boy figure placed bundles of white Baby's Breath on the graves. Stepping back into the mist, he disappeared up towards the house.

The castle was hard, a cold gray cage. The high-pitched scream of the teakettle cut the thick breathless air. Yugi picked up the metal creature and poured its content into the teapot to steep. He placed the now full porcelain pot on the table with the swift and gentle movement of a ghost. Decorating the table with cups, napkins, spoons, milk, and sugar the table seemed to expect the others to return as if nothing had ever occurred. As though it had never happened—that they were just temporarily on a trip. Realizing they weren't coming back, the house sighed beneath Yugi and the bare table. Lifting the teapot, Yugi pored a cup of blue lady with rose buds into the china teacup. He placed the teapot on a hand woven lace doily in the center of the table and sat with a little huff. Sighing he pulled the cup to his lips and inhaled the smooth smell of the tea. He sipped it, and then placed the cup back on the saucer.

Even though he was the only one in the house it was not in the least bit quite. In fact it was quiet loud. The house constantly creaked and moaned in loss of the lives of so many. For the few visitors to this desolate castle it was an everlasting nightmare. For people born to the house, it is a deathbed. And no matter were in the house Yugi ventured to, the sounds followed.

_There's something in this house. Perhaps there always has been_—and the house gave another ruthless movement beneath his feet. The sounds seemed to be the mouth of hell opening up to swallow him and that reached house. _Now this is nerve raking. How is someone supposed to greave with all of this racket_— sensing a danger looming nearby, Yugi took flight. Running as fast as he could down the halls. The flee to his quarters was short-lived, as soon he stumbled and went crashing into a corner his screams cut the air and for the first time…there was silence.

The room was cold. Yugi sat up in bed, surprised to find himself in the safety of his own room. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Opening them fully for the first time, his eyes met the image of a frail young boy that looked almost identical to him, although the boy was slightly taller and his eyes were red. Red eyes with no pupils, they just faded into darker shades of red.

"I've been waiting for you." The young figure stated.

"Who are you sir?" Yugi said voice riddled with fear.

"My name? My name is Yami. And I've been waiting for such a long time." His eyes staring intensely into Yugi's, Yami got onto the bed on all fours and over Yugi's waist.

"Now see here. You can't just go barging into my house, sit on my bed, and then expect me to—" Yugi's words were cut off by Yami's lips. Yugi had been in exile since he was born, no one had ever touched him, let alone kiss him. He struggled franticly but the more he did so the more aggressively dominant Yami became. Despite his concentration, this new attention he was getting was turning him on to say the least. Grabbing Yugi's ankles, Yami pulled Yugi flat on the bed. Yami sat on the smaller boy facing his feet. This frightened the fragile boy. He pushed franticly against Yami's back. To prevent any further distractions from his unwilling little lover, Yami pressed his feet against Yugi's small wrists till they were pined against the pillows. To begin his handy work, Yami removed the quivering boys pants and boxers. To see that his little aibou was currently aroused caused him to smile and lick his lips predatorily. Leaning down, Yami took Yugi's length into his mouth. Biting down softly he skimmed his teeth up and down the organ causing a violent moan to escape Yugi's mouth. The sensation was too much to bear. Yami smirked and proceeded to turn Yugi around. Burry his face in Yugi's chest, he reached down and grabbed hold of Yugi's throbbing cock. Slowly he began to pump. The small lover was paralyzed with pleasure, and he moaned furiously again. Yami began to pump faster and kissed Yugi deeply. Reaching his climax Yugi screamed into his other's mouth. Yugi fell, tranquil and at the edge of sleep with Yami at the edge of the bed. He straitened his shirt.

"I've been waiting you see, for such a long time. We are the same, and whole now."

"The same? Hardly. We may look the same, but we're different I assure you," his little voice sounded breathless. "You're a monster that prays on the grief-stricken and weak."

Yami frowned then pushed Yugi against the backboard of the bed, holding him by the neck.

"ME?! I'm not the one who killed my dear old sick mother!"

"What! I did no such thing! How dare you accuse me of killing my own mother, MR. RAPIST!"

"I DID NOT RAPE YOU! That's how it is for every one. You're my soul mate. We were meant to be together, but as punishment you were reborn and I wasn't. I had to wait forever and you have changed."

"You jerk!" Yugi said thrusting a pillow at Yami.

"Oh, go take a shower." Yami left to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

End Chapter 1

**pixydeathkiss:** That's the end of chapter 1. I only intended this to be 3 chapters long so I hope I can do it with out exceeding my own personal goal. This is the first fic that I will post but expect more. And expected them to be more morbid and angsty than this one. Right Yugi?

**Yugi: **Yep. I get tortured big time.

**pixydeathkiss:** And I also will post some of my G-Wing fics soon. I love you Yugi or I wouldn't torture you so. :Hugs Yugi:

**Yugi:** Thanks... I think. Well at least your not one of those freaks that put me with Anzu. Now that's torture.

**pixydeathkiss:** Yeah. Tell me about it. I sometimes accidentally read that shit.

**Yami:** I think their complaining could go on for some time so... Next chapter except to find out more about our little hero. And fun stuff for me.

**Yugi:** Anzu should die.

**pixydeathkiss:** I agree full heartedly. DIE YOU BITCH. Oh and if anyone flames me because I hate her, or says that she and Yugi should be together they will get a long e-mail anonymously stating the ways that she SHOULD DIE and that Yugi and Yami are together. Well ta ta fer now. Luvs ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**pixydeathkiss:** Hi there readers it's nice to see you reading again. This is pixydeathkiss, just so you know. This is going to be fun because I know what I want to write, for once. Well, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R. I want to know if people like this cuz if they don't there is no reason to write it. And I want to give a special thanks to Sansi for the review.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fics. That's okay though. None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh except Kazuki Takahshi.

**Dream Keepers**

By: pixydeathkiss

Chapter 2

Scene One of One

The water slid down the sleek skin of our hero, his pale complexion gleaming against the gray castle wall. Yugi's spiky hair drooped from the weight of the water. As the water washed away, it took with it the fear and stress that had accumulated over the last few days. Feeling a sudden wave of relief, he sighed and turned the shower off.

Stepping out of the shower and onto the cold stone floor. Pulling a dark gray towel off the rack, he threw it on his head and fluffed his hair dry. Standing in front of the mirror he examined his freshened body. It seemed to be thinner…he could even feel the change in his weight. He smiled sheepishly at his strange reflection. Then, picking up a brush he combed his hair up into its points. His clothes were lying on the counter so he picked them out and gave them a scrutinizing glare. Carelessly he threw them on and opened the door to the bathroom. As he stepped into the hall he was hit by a burst of happy morning smells that reminded him of his dearly departed mother.

Wandering down the hall towards the kitchen he began to stumble. He felt weak: a total loss of energy. Barely making it to the kitchen he fell gracefully into his chair. Running his lithe fingers through his hair, a trickle of cold water slid down his hand. It had no feel to it. It was neither cold nor warm. And its lack of sense made him envision himself as a character in some others' dream world. _Maybe that is what god is. Just some person dreaming, and we are all just shades of him. Different angles on the same shard of glass...After all, in a dream all the people are sides of who ever it is that is dreaming. It's all too much to think about_ — Looking up he caught the radiant red eyes of his new visitor. He wore the pink frilled apron that had once adorned the graceful neck of his mother.

"Nice to see you again my love. Did you have a good time in the shower?" Yami's voice was rich and deeply toned. He smiled wickedly at his pray.

"Hun."

"Well aren't we bitchy in this life?"

"You keep saying things about this life and the last one. I don't understand."

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well let's see, a stranger enters my house, rapes me, wears my mothers apron and acts like this is his house when in truth I've never seen him in my life. I think that I deserve an explanation," Yugi snapped trying to keep his voice calm, he was becoming agitated.

"I've always been in this house. And you may not have seen me but you know me." Yami placed the fluffy golden eggs on the table. With one swift movement, the eggs were on Yugi's plate.

"You've always been in the house? What does that mean?" puzzlement rushed over the boy in the way a river does it's bed.

"Just as you have never left this house, I have always been here. And we have always been together. That is the way it is and will forever be." Yami sat at the table and began eating as though nothing had occurred between them. Staring intensely at Yami, Yugi blinked and sighed, settling into his chair.

"That made no sense what so ever." Yugi slid his sleek fingers through his moist hair, allowing a single drop of water to travel down the length of his finger.

"Or does it? Try and use that pretty little head of yours for thinking, hu?" Yami forced Yugi's hand to the table. Rising his own hands to entangle themselves into Yugi's hair. Yami pulled Yugi's face close to his, and stared intently into his eyes.

As Yugi focused his eyes on his lover's, his mind sunk into a red abyss. In an instant, his thoughts overflowed with the past that he had pushed from his mind. He saw himself in the house, fairly new look to it, years before he was born, and living quite happily with his lover. Then out of the cold dark world that resides outside the sturdy walls that made up the house, a stranger wondered to the door and forced himself upon the innocent Yugi. Yami rushed to the door then, when he saw the two engaged in a passionate and painful ordeal he rushed to them, dagger in hand. In a furious rage he gave a fatal strike down upon his enemy, and his forsaken lover, before turning it onto himself.

Pulling himself violently away from his lover he looked up at him with confusion. With his newly found memories in place, Yugi threw himself into Yamis arms. As he cried, his tears mixed with the blood that was now flowing from deep gashes that had formed on his cheeks, like the ones that he had had before his original death.

"Wha-what is this? What's happening to me?"

"It's the wound you received that night." Yugi raised his trembling fingers to the place where blood issued for his veins.

"Will, will I die?" he questioned voice creaking, and then he brought his eyes up to meet that of his love's. Yami smiled and his lips locked with that of the nimble form, laughing gently into his lovers' mouth. He pulled back and smiled at his frightened face.

"You don't get it do you? You are dead. I killed you the day you buried your mother."

"I'M DEAD?"

"You allowed me to kill you. You asked me to do it the minuet you reunited your soul with mine by killing your mother."

"I didn't kill my mother. She died from an illness!"

"You killed he because she killed your father and your grandfather. I don't blame you Yugi. She drove you mad."

"I didn't kill her. I didn't...there's no way I could kill my own mother. I didn't kill her." Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest. Yami pulled his face to Yugi's once more. And once more Yugi's mind was overwhelmed by red. He saw his mother trembling in her bed, screaming out things never before spoken by the lips of any human. Her eyes bulging out of her blanched face. Her frail form tied to the bed. And then he saw himself, standing over her with a dagger. The same dagger used to kill him self. And then he struck her, deep and quick. Blood spread all over his form in a quick squirt. He shook free from that horrible nightmare, not wanting to remember.

"I killed her." Yugi's voice was coldly quiet with the stark realization of the atrocity he had committed. Yami's hand flowed through Yugi's soft hair, allowing some comfort to come to the small boy.

"We are even now. We can be together. I'm sorry it came to this."

"Well I can't say it's not your fault. But I'm not altogether distraught about this whole situation."

"We can be together now." A stray tear ran from Yugi's eye. No longer did he feel pain or remorse for anything that had occurred. His soul had been awakened, and he was now, who he once was. And despite all that had happened he still truly loved Yami.

End Chapter 2

**pixydeathkiss:** Well, I'm very sorry this didn't get posted faster. And I know that you probably don't want to hear any excuses but I'm gonna tell ya anyways. First, I got a boyfriend. (And I've been trying to get this guy for 6 months) and then I got sick. So there. XD

**Yugi:** What lame excuses.

**pixydeathkiss:** They are but I bet you'd do the same thing Yugi. OH, and don't think this is over, there's still one chapter left. And you'll like it. I think. Well you'll like it if you like sex.

**Yami:** I'm going to like it.

**pixydeathkiss:** Of course you will. You're top. Everything's better when you're the top.

**Yugi:** God I'm secured up. Next chapter we find my dead body.

**pixydeathkiss:** Oh yeah. _That_. Well what can I say, to me there's nothing better then morbid sex.

**Yami/Yugi:** :sweat drop:

**pixydeathkiss:** Well I love ya readers. I hope you stay with me, and I hope that you people review, and I hope my boyfriend doesn't further prevent me from my work. I really am sorry. But I still love ya. Don't think I forgot ya because I didn't. Well ta ta fer now.

**Editor, Nasyki:** HIIIIII! OKAAAAY! Listen to me now, don't blame pixydeathkiss for the crappy spelling in chapter 1, I am the editor, and I didn't know what I was doing, and was being lazy! (That and my sister didn't tell me what she wanted me to do.) But that's okay because pixy is lazy too, she don't even post her own fics. :glare: Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee read my fics too! They are not as psychotic as hers, so if you like more of the romance thing you can come to me my CHIBIS! Mhwahaha..!

* * *

_**Edit, Nasyki (23 September 2008):**__ Shortly after my sister wrote this she got obsessed with her boyfriend (and life in general) as opposed to fanfiction. This story is therefore discontinued._


End file.
